Just the drink
by LlamasInPajamas
Summary: Hermione eyed the younger girl. To be honest though, she couldn't really be called a girl anymore. She'd filled out well. Too well in fact. Hermione scoffed at herself. Was she jealous? f/f Hermione/Ginny


**_Written for a friend who by the way, if she reads this here, still owes me my story! Get that butt into gear Danny! It's been what? A month?_**

_**Anyway, hope you guys like this. It's my first Harry Potter ff.**_

Hermione placed her hand to her head, as if holding it could stop the world from spinning. The young witch had had one firewhiskey too many and was finding that her tolerance for alcohol was rather low. She scolded herself for getting carried away with the mood of the night. She was now regretting leaving the warmth of the pub. Hugging herself to keep warm from the frigid night air, she sucked in deep breaths, watching as each exhale came in the form of small cloud, giving the illusion of smoking. This had always amused Hermione, right from when she was a little girl. Fond memories of laughter and childish games on cold winter days ran through her mind, bringing a worn smile to her lips. Those days were long gone now. Brought to a shuddering halt by a war that had been thrust upon such a young generation. Although the dark days were now behind them, there was an innocence that could never be returned. The brunette shook the thoughts from her mind, she wasn't about to go troubling herself with such thoughts. No, she could do that when she was sober, for now she needed to concentrate on staying upright. A sudden burst of light and the muffled murmurs of drunken voices caught Hermione's attention. Someone was leaving the pub. For a brief moment she wondered if it was Harry or Ron coming to check on her only to find herself relieved when she noted the figure was that of a female. She didn't really want the boys finding her in such a state. Her relief was short lived though as the figure started moving in her direction "Who's that?" she winced at the slur of her words.

"Hermione?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as the youngest Weasley came into view "Ginny"

"I've been looking all over for you, what're you doing out here?" The freckled witch stepped forward, steadying her friend, as she was leaning at an odd angle. A smirk formed on her lips as realization hit her "You're plastered aren't you?"

The brunette's brow creased "I am n-" she gave up quickly seeing as denial wasn't really an option as her words were thick with that of an alcoholic influence. She nodded her head, regretting the action soon after as she found her surroundings once again spinning at an alarming rate.

The ginger witch chuckled "I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger was drunk off her face"

"Sod off"

"My, my. Watch that language Miss granger." Hermione knew she'd be getting it in the ear tomorrow morning.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"No reason in particular… I just like your company"

Hermione eyed the younger girl. To be honest though, she couldn't really be called a girl anymore. She'd filled out well. Too well in fact. Hermione scoffed at herself. Was she jealous?

"Hermione listen.." The brunette looked up at the mention of her name "This past year well.. It's got me thinking." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "There's been times, too many to count, where I wish I had done things and have found myself wondering what could've happened if I'd just let go. Done what my heart had told me and not my head."

"Like what Gin?"

Ginny let out a cynical sounding laugh. "I'm sure if I were to tell you this conversation would end right here."

Hermione frowned "I would never-" The look in Ginny's cool blue eyes caught her off guard. The young witch had brilliant eyes. Eyes so very similar to Ron's. For the briefest of moments she doubted herself but was quick to shake away the feeling "Tell me."

Ginny's expression was almost sympathetic "After tonight, you and my brother will start a life together, as will I and Harry. So just for tonight…" she took a step forward, blue orbs locked on auburn.

Hermione suddenly found herself with her back pressed to the wall, her wrists pinned above her. Her cheeks were hot even against the cool sting of the frozen night air. Her head was spinning but not because of the alcohol in her system. If anything, this moment was very sobering.

"Tell me to stop" the words tickled her ear.

"Ginny I-"

"Tell me to stop" her voice was weak.

She was so close. She could feel the heat emitting from her body. "I can't" she heard herself say. What? She couldn't? Her heart pounded, she felt the blood rushing to her ears. No. She didn't want to. Her lip trembled, her eyes closed "Please…" She could almost feel her smile on her skin as she pressed her mouth to her jawline. It was a sad smile. "I don't want you to stop" as soon as the words left her mouth the woman caught her lips with her own, sucking at the older witch's bottom lip, scraping her teeth over the tender flesh. Hermione found herself kissing back, pressing herself into the other as much as she could while being restrained. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend and of all people to be kissing, it was her boyfriend's little sister!

Ginny pulled back, releasing her hold on the brunette, ripping Hermione from her thoughts, the cold suddenly rushed in, making the lack of her body more prominent. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing came harsh. "Hermi-" she couldn't stand absence of the other woman's lips, she found herself pulling Ginny in, wrapping her arms neck as if to create no escape. What was this feeling? She'd never felt this.. This heat with Ron. She could feel the swell in her chest as their lips connected once more, this time with the brunette taking the lead. Was this just an alcohol induced form of lust or could this be something more? Whatever it was, now was not the time to dwell on it as her mind was being kept busy by other things. She felt a hand glide over her cheek, caressing the now rose tinted skin. Her fingertips felt like fire, which only caused the witches kissing to become more heated. She felt the cool air once more as Ginny pulled her mouth away, only to nip along the brunette's jawline, leaving a wet trail as she went. She came to a sudden stop, whispering forced words into her skin "we need to stop."

Hermione let out a small whimper, whether in protest or pleasure, she was unsure herself. However, before she could find out if this was truly going to be where they would stop, the door to the pub flew open, covering them in a pool of light. Before she had the chance to register what was going on, Ginny was at her side.

"Hermione! Oh, Ginny, you're here too" The green eyed boy stumbled slightly as he made his way over.

"Harry" the freckled witch's voice was thick.

"What're you two doing out here? It's freezing" The young man's cheeks were a rosy hue. From the drink or the cold, you wouldn't know. He moved to wrap his arm around the young Weasley "I've hardly seen you all night Gin. You weren't off snogging some other guy were you?" the raven haired wizard joked. Hermione felt a pang of guilt.

"No Harry. We just simply kept missing each other."

Harry smiled, kissing her freckled cheek "I know." His expression changed to that of something serious and he turned to embrace her in a strong hug. "You know I love don't you Gin?"

The ginger witch wrapped her arms loosely around the boy hero "Yeah, I love you too." Her eyes burned into Hermione's, forcing her to look away, her heart sinking all the while.

Surely this was just the drink.


End file.
